


Stiles Stilinski moves to Mystic Falls

by MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23/pseuds/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski moves to Mystic Falls and falls in love with three of Mystic Falls most dangerous residents.</p><p>AN: This FanFic is on hold for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski moves to Mystic Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This FanFic takes place after Teen Wolf(Season 3B). It takes place during The Vampire Diaries(Season 4). 
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or The Vampire Diaries. Other people do. I do not make any money from writing this.
> 
> AN: This FanFic is on hold for now.

It's been two months since Stiles and the rest of the Beacon Hills gang killed "Void Stiles". Two weeks after what happened with "Void Stiles", Stiles came to grips with himself and he realized he needed some new surroundings. "Dad, where are you", Stiles asked as he walked into is house. Wondering what his dad is going to think about his decision to leave Beacon Hills and start his life over elsewhere. "In here", Stiles's called out from the kitchen table. "Ok, Dad." Stiles replied. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw that his Dad Sheriff John Stilinski was sitting at the kitchen table bent over at the waist looking at what looked like old case files. Stiles walked closer to his dad. He tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey Dad do you have a second?" John looked up from his case files to look at his son. He looked worried.


End file.
